Krista Allen
Kirsta Allen is een Amerikaanse actrice, die een prostituee genaamd Kristy Hopkins portretteerde in het eerste seizoen van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biografie Krista is geboren in Ventura, Californië. Ze heeft een oudere broer, Dalton Earl Allen Jr. Ze groeide op in Houston en woonde later in Austin, Texas, waar ze naar school ging op het Austin Community College. Haar hoofdvak was Onderwijs. Uiteindelijk studeerde Krista af aan de Universiteit van Ohio met een fitness diploma. Carrière Krista speelde de hoofdrol in de erotische serie Emmanuelle in Space (1994). Ze verscheen ook in de series Days of our Lives (Billie Reed, 1996-2000), Married with Children ''(1996) en ''Baywatch Hawaii (Jenna Avid, 2000-2001). Krista is ook verschenen in Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Anger Management en The Project Greenlight's horror film Feast. Krista is ook bekend om het spelen van een sexy virtuele realiteit personage Maitreya/Jade Blue Afterglow in een aflevering van The X-Files, en wordt herinnerd voor haar korte verschijning als de "Elevator Girl" in de Jim Carry comedy Liar Liar. In 2002 verscheen ze in een aflevering van Friends, The One Where Joey Dates Rachel, als Joey's vriendin Mable. In 2005 verscheen ze in de kortstondige Fox sitcom Head Cases. In Smalville ''en in ''Mutant X speelde ze een vrouw die mannen kan controleren met haar sex feromonen. In 2001 heeft Krista een gastrol in de bovennatuurlijke tv serie Charmed als "The Oracle" voor 3 afleveringen, verscheen ze in Toby Keith's video "A Little Too Late" en had ze een kleine rol in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation als Kristy Hopkins, een prostituee die het oog van Nick Stokes ving, in de pilotaflevering op 6 oktober 2000. Ze keerde later in het eerste seizoen terug als slachtoffer van een moord. In 2005 was ze een van de sterren in de HBO's Unscripted, waar ze zichzelf speelde als een actrice die worstelt om haar status van sekssymbool te overwinnen om meer serieuze rollen te krijgen. Krista is te zien in het Maxim Magazine's Girls of Maxim gallery en werd uitgeroepen tot nummer 70 op de Maxim "Hot 100 van 2005" lijst. Krista had een terugkerende rol in de ABC-serie What About Brian als Bridget, een terughoudende vrouw maar mogelijke love interest van de hoofdpersoon Brian, gespeeld door Barry Watson. In 2007 verscheen Krista in de ABC reality tv serie Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, met een dozijn beroemdheden in een stock car racing competitie. Krista verscheen in het 2de seizoen van Denise Richards: It's Complicated die in première ging op 7 juni 2009. Krista verscheen ook in een aflevering van NBC's Love Bites in 2011. In 2012 had ze een terugkerende rol in de Canadese dramaserie The LA Complex. In 2013 werkte ze aan meerdere afleveringen van de hilarische show Little Woman, Big Car en is ze begonnen met het filmen van haar nieuwe rol in Rules of Engagement. Naast acteren heeft Krista ook een t-shirtlijn genaamd SuperEXcellent. Persoonlijke Leven Krista is vegetarisch. Ze runt een blog genaamd Veggie Boom Boom met Katrina McCaffery. Op 14 september 1996 trouwde Krista met Justin Moritt, ze waren gescheiden in 1999. Op 10 oktober 2010 trouwde ze met Mams Taylor, een Britse muzikant. Zij gingen uit elkaar in augustus 2011 en Krista vroeg in de Los Angeles Superior Court haar scheiding aan op februari 2012. Filmografie Film * Rolling Thunder (1996) * Raven (1996) * The Haunted Sea (1997) * Liar Liar (1997) * Sunset Strip (2000) * Face Value (2001) * Totally Blonde (2001) * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) * Paycheck (2003) * Anger Management (2003) * Shut Up and Kiss Me (2004) * Feast (2005) * All Along (2007) * Leo (2007) * Tony n' Tina's Wedding (2007) * The Third Nail (2008) * Meet Market (2008) * Silent Venom (2009) * Alien Presence (2009) * Shannon's Rainbow (2009) * Locker 13 (2009) * Black Widow (2009) * The Final Destination (2009) * Black Widow (2010) * Amazing Racer (2012) * Little Woman, Big Cars (2012) TV * Emmanuelle in Space (1994) * Diagnosis: Murder (1996) * Married...with Children (1996) * High Tide (1995-1996) * Wierd Science (1996) * Days of our Lives (1996-2000) * Pacific Blue (1996-1999) * Avalon: Beyond the Abyss (1999) * The X-Files (2000) * 18 Wheels of Justice (2000) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2001) * Baywatch (2000-2001) * Spin City (2001) * Charmed (2001) * Inside Schwartz (2001) * Zero Effect (2001) * Friends (2002) * Glory Days (2002) * Mutant X (2002) * Smallville (2002) * Fastlane (2003) * Andromeda (2003) * Just Shoot Me! (2003) * The Lyon's Den (2003) * Frasier (2003) * Two and a Half Man (2003) * I'm With Her (2004) * The Screaming Cocktail Hour (2004) * Monk (2005) * Jake in Progress (2005) * Head Cases (2005) * Out of Practice (2006) * Freddie (2006) * What About Brian (2006-2007) * Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race (2007) * Business Class (2007) * Held Up (2008) * Cashmere Maffia (2008) * The Starter Wife (2008) * Dirty Sexy Money (2009) * The Philanthropist (2009) * Denise Richards: It's Complicated (2009) * Modern Family (2009) * Jessie Stone: No Remorse (2010) * Life Unexpected (2010) * The Protector (2011) * Love Bites (2011) * The L.A. Complex (2012) * Rules of Engagement (2013) Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Krista_Allen Categorie:Actrice Categorie:Crime Scene Investigation Ondersteunende Actrice